inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtubers Saw Game 2
Game description The evil Pigsaw has kidnapped the well known youtubers Lyna, Moonkase, Lili Cross, ManoloTEVE, Town, Rovi23 and German to force them play his twisted game and that way take revenge for having upload lots of videos solving several saw games. Help them escape safe and sound! Characters Protagonists: Town, German, Lyna, Rovi23, Lili Cross, Moonkase, ManoloTEVE Villains: Gnome, Giant Spider, Ryuk, Carlos Gardel (Zombie) Evil Bunny Plushie, Jason Voorhees, Harley Quinn, Ganon, Alien Criminal, Ghost in the Paint, Zombies, Giant Cloud, Gorilla, Octopus , Jeff the KillerJeff the Killer, Slenderman, Sammy Lawrence, Alice Angel (Evil), "Bendy", Pigface, Pigsaw. Others:Mario (Statue),Sonic (Statue), Samuel Ortega, Carlos Gardel (Ghost), Roger Rabbit, Alien Cop, Boris the Wolf, Alice Angel (Good), Barack Obama (mentioned), Donald Trump (mentioned). Trivia * The original title of the game should have been Youtubers saw game 2: the revenge of the doll (PUPPET'S REVENGE), but was changed. * Town and German are the only Youtubers from Youtubers Saw Game to return in this game * In this game, Town's sprite has been updated and now he wears the winter cap that his real life counterpart has been wearing since 2015 prior the launch of Town Saw Game's trailer. * Lyna, Rovi, Lili and Manolo recorded their own reaction about being kidnapped by Pigsaw in the game. These videos can be seen by clicking their buttons while for Town, German and Moonkase will mark offline as these three youtubers did not recorded their own reactions. ** Town said when he played this game that he was unable to record his reaction as he was very busy and had no time for it. ** Moonkase was afraid of acting (according to the Inka Leader on a Facebook Live Transmission) so she didn't recorded her own reation. ** The Inka Team was unable to contact German so he didn't recorded his own reaction as he was unaware of that. * The Inka Leader confirmed on Facebook Live that one of the levels will be based on Bendy and the Ink Machine. ** This was later revealed to be ManoloTEVE's level. * All of the new Youtubers in this game have done videos playing previous games developed by Inkagames, which it was the reason of the game's creation (Pigsaw had also mentioned this as the reason which he kidnapped the Youtbers). * Unlike the other six youtubers, Moonkase is not from a country where Spanish is spoken, instead she is brazilian, where Portuguese is spoken. * This is the first appearance of Harley Quinn without The Joker. * In this game, Pigsaw announces the next game of the Saw Game series: Trump Saw Game ** He also reveals that Donald Trump will not face villains, instead he will face heroes. * The mobile version (APP) of the game was downloaded on 1st of August. * All of the Youtubers in this game made their own video, playing this game. * Rovi23 played the game and is in Spanish. You can see it here: ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuBrc7DYc1g ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iRc5KMYi1I ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejbqtw6Ik5o ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAhWwQG8syc * Click here to play YTSG2 on Google Play. * Click here to play YTSG2 on PC! Link of the gamer: AllGamesWorldHd. Category:Saw games Category:Games Category:Rescue yourself games Category:Multiplayers Category:Do I have to play it again? Category:Mobile Games